Another Calivia Story
by Mel DiCaire Benaim
Summary: La première fois qu'Olivia avait vue Casey, elle l'avait trouvé exaspérante, mais c'était seulement la première fois... Calivia, amitié Cabenson et un peu Calex.


_**Hello again, deuxième On-Shot qui trainait dans ma clé USB et que je vous publie en ce jour de ménage.**_

_**C'est à nouveau un OS Casey/Olivia, parce que le Calivia c'est la vie, même si j'aime énormément le Calex aussi, le Calivia est mon tout première amour en matière de Ship dans cette série.**_

_**En tout cas j'espère qu'il vous plaira, comme sur l'OS précédent, pas la peine de me demande de suite je n'ai pas le temps et j'ai trop de fics en cours.**_

_**Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**_

_**OB/CN**_

_**La première fois qu'Olivia avait vue Casey sa première pensée avait été de se demander qui était cette rouquine qui venait les embêter en plein milieu d'une fouille parfaitement en règle grâce à un mandat de l'appartement de l'un de leur suspect présumé, elle avait aussi frissonnée à la voix grave de la dites rouquine, mais ça c'était un détail qu'elle préférait garder pour elle et que personne ne devait savoir, surtout pas Elliot, il était une telle commère qu'en seulement une demi-heure l'entièreté du commissariat serait au courant même si ce n'était qu'un frisson, elle n'avait pas envie de se faire chambrer la dessus.**_

_**Elle avait ensuite revue Casey assez souvent sur cette affaire, principalement parce que cette dernière voulait la contrôler du début à la fin ce qui avait plutôt tendance à l'énerver, elle détestait les maniaques du contrôle, Alexandra, elle, leur faisait assez confiance pour ne pas venir les déranger toutes les deux minutes et donc leur faire perdre du temps inutilement, temps qui était plutôt précieux quand il s'agissait d'enlèvement d'enfant.**_

_**Cependant Olivia dû se rendre rapidement compte que si Casey faisait cela ce n'était pas parce qu'elle n'avait pas confiance en ses inspecteurs mais parce qu'elle n'avait pas confiance en elle-même, ce rendant à son bureau pour passer ses nerfs sur elle pour le tapissage raté elle vit bien vite qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de le faire elle-même, assise sur son canapé la tête baissé des dossiers éparpillé autour d'elle, les épaules se secouant légèrement, la rouquine se sentait visiblement elle-même déjà assez mal.**_

_**Les larmes qu'elle voyait dans les yeux bleu-vert de leur nouvelle substitut du procureur, quand elle releva la tête pour la fixer, suffirent à Olivia pour ravaler son discours avant de tout simplement décider, de lui donner des conseils afin que sa prochaine rencontre avec une victime se passe au mieux. Et, c'est avec un léger sourire sur leurs lèvres respectives, que les deux jeunes femmes se quittèrent ce jour-là.**_

_**La deuxième fois ou Olivia avait vu un sourire éclairer ses lèvres fut, le moment où elle retrouva la petite fille dans une glacière, dans la marina, serrant le petit corps contre elle, Oliva avait accouru pour les rejoindre et quand Casey l'avait rassuré sur l'état de santé de l'enfant dans ses bras, elle n'avait pu que lancer un soupir de soulagement avant de laisser la rouquine quitter le ponton avec Courtney, pour la remettre aux ambulanciers qui attendaient plus loin.**_

_**Et puis plus tard, elle l'avait retrouvé assise au bar qui se trouvait en face du commissariat, où Casey semblait essayer de noyer les souvenirs de cette première enquête, en tant qu'ADA à l'unité spéciale des victimes dans un verre d'alcool fort, elle c'était simplement assise à côté d'elle et l'avait laissée déballer ce qui n'allait pas, elle apprit ainsi que le patron de la rouquine Arthur Branch refusait de la laisser quitter le service et ce malgré ses supplications, qu'elle ne se sentait pas assez douée pour pouvoir réussir à remplacer ne serait qu'un instant Alexandra Cabot, dont elle avait entendu tellement de bien. Alors Olivia avait fait la seule chose qu'elle pouvait faire à cette instant pour faire se sentir mieux la rouquine, elle lui avait parlé de la première enquête d'Alex, de ses erreurs, de ses doutes qu'elle avait essayé de cacher du mieux qu'elle le pouvait, elle lui avait également parlé de sa première enquête à elle, d'à quel point elle l'avait foiré en voulant faire du zèle et ça avait semble-t-il suffit à rassurer la rouquine, elle n'avait peut-être pas au mieux menée cette première enquête, mais il lui suffisait s'apprendre de ses erreurs, pour ne pas les répéter plus tard et ça, elle en était capable.**_

_**Après cela les enquêtes c'étaient enchaînés, les verres après le travail entre Casey et Olivia aussi, elles avaient appris à se connaître, étaient même devenue amies, parfois Olivia arrivait même à savoir ce qu'allait dire la rouquine et anticipait certain de ses gestes. Et puis tout c'était gâtée quand Casey avait appris qu'Olivia lui avait mentit, en presque deux ans de travail ensemble, après tout ce qu'elles avaient partagées, elle n'avait jamais trouvé le moyen de lui dire, que celle dont elle était la remplaçante était en vie, elle avait failli faire une énorme bourde au tribunal, bourde qui aurait pu lui couter son procès, voire pire une mise à pied, elle avait eu de la chance que la juge en charge de l'affaire, soit une ancienne amie d'Alexandra Cabot et qu'elle n'est pas essayée de la condamner.**_

_**Cette enquête avait été dure pour l'une comme pour l'autre, Olivia essayait de se rattraper avec des milliers d'excuse envers celle qu'elle considérait comme sa meilleure amie, tandis que Casey, elle, évitait du mieux qu'elle le pouvait l'inspecteur, elle se sentait blessée et elle détestait ça. Et alors que le lien qui unissait les deux jeunes femmes semblait détruit par le retour de celle qui était surnommée l'Ice Queen par toutes les personnes qui la connaissait, l'inimaginable se produisit Alex Cabot elle-même, trouva le temps de réunir la brune et la rouquine afin qu'elles discutent sans les laisser sortir de la chambre d'hôtel, dans laquelle elle était cloîtré sous peine de se prendre la pire gueulante que la blonde n'est jamais poussée et quand on connaissait le réputation de l'ancienne ADA, mieux valait ne pas tenter le diable.**_

_**Alex Cabot, considérait Olivia comme l'une de ses meilleures amies et elle refusait que la loyauté qu'elle avait eu envers elle pendant ses deux ans, détruise le lien qu'il y avait entre elle et Casey Novak, elle ne connaissait pas bien cette dernière, mais de ce qu'elle avait pu apercevoir la rouquine était quelqu'un de bien qui aimait énormément Olivia et la brune avait besoin de quelqu'un comme elle pour la surveiller, être là quand quelque chose n'allait pas, même si elle disait le contraire, et il était évident que Casey remplissait à merveille se rôle.**_

_**Il avait fallu du temps mais finalement la rouquine au tempérament de feu; avait fini par pardonner à la brune butée ce qui avait rendu contre toute attente Alex heureuse, elle savait que beaucoup de monde pensait qu'elle et Olivia avait eu une liaison pendant qu'elle était au SVU mais c'était faux, elle ressentait un profond attachement pour l'inspecteur, mais elle la considérait plutôt comme la sœur qu'elle n'avait jamais eu que comme une petite amie et elle savait que c'était réciproque, par contre en ce qui concernait la relation qu'avait Casey et Olivia, Alexandra serait capable de mettre sa main au feux sur le faites qu'elles ressentaient l'une pour l'autre plus qu'une simple amitié, il n'y avait qu'à voir comment Casey Novak dévorait Olivia des yeux ou encore de voir à quel point Olivia avait tout fait pour arranger le gâchis qui c'était découlé du retour de l'ancienne ADA pour le comprendre.**_

_**D'ailleurs cette dernière ne fut pas surprise de les trouver en train de s'embrasser quand elle revint du programme de protection des témoins pour la deuxième fois et pour de bon cette fois-ci. C'était un mardi elle s'en souvenait très bien, elle était entrée dans le palais de justice pour proposer un café à la rouquine afin de connaitre les derniers potins du tribunal et l'avait trouvé en pleine bataille, bouche contre bouche pour essayer de prendre le dessus sur l'inspecteur du l'unité spéciale des victimes, elle avait laissé échapper un petit rire accompagné d'un ''**__j'en____étais sûr__**'' qui avait suffi à faire s'arrêter les deux jeunes femmes qui la regardèrent avec des yeux de la taille d'une soucoupe.**_

_**Alex avait alors promis à la brune comme à la rousse de ne jamais rien dire sur leur relation, d'une parce qu'elle ne voulait pas disparaitre sans laisser de trace comme l'avait menacé la brune et de deux parce qu'elles les trouvaient adorable ensemble, mais elle ne donnerait jamais cette deuxième raison à qui que ce soit, parce qu'elle était Alexandra Cabot, l'Ice Queen attitrée du tribunal et qu'elle ne devait en aucun cas trouver quelque chose mignon, pas même le ''Calivia''…**_

_**OB/CN**_

_**Et voilà, j'espère que cette OS vous aura plu, je vous dit à bientôt pour peut-être un nouvel OS ou une suite de fic, si j'ai le temps, mais avec le BTS qui approche, ça va devenir chaud patate.**_

_**Bisous,**_

_**Mel DiCaire Brewster.**_


End file.
